


Pleasure Doing Business

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Businessman AU, Explicit Sexual Content, GTA AU, M/M, Porn With Plot, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: Ryan’s been given the task of seducing the boss of Let’s Play. It’s been awhile since he’s done a job like this, and it doesn’t help that the boss didn’t believe that Ryan wanted to sleep with him.





	Pleasure Doing Business

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: I wrote half of this in November, finished it up in early March, then let it sit in my bookmarks, ready to post until now
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: Where are the fics where the super-slick super-spy is thwarted by their seduction target’s complete lack of self-esteem and inability to believe for one second that someone hot wants to fuck them? (Comes from [this post](http://bleepbloopbee.tumblr.com/post/153403025981/bendingsignpost-roane72-tygermama-where).)

Ryan has been sitting off to the side for nearly an hour. He sits in a booth in the corner, drinking a diet coke and glancing up at the bar.

At the bar sits a man; one of the city’s richest men. The man is a businessman, running a highly successful branch of the multibillion dollar media company  _ Rooster Teeth _ . The branch he runs is called  _ Let’s Play _ . On the surface, the business is booming and keeps people entertained with all sorts of media content.  But the men running the place have their hands in a few too many pies. They’re involved in drug trading, weapons trade, smuggled goods, and other illegal activities. 

Ryan’s superiors are sick of the involvement, and they told him to be here. They told him to be sitting in this bar, instead of back at home base, hanging out with Meg until she’s shipped off to Japan for a few weeks for some infiltration mission.

But here he is, nursing a diet coke and waiting for the right time to approach the man. Well, any time is the right time… but seduction missions are rare for Ryan. He hasn’t done one of these in awhile and he feels awkward and rusty. He doesn’t want to fuck this up. The second that the men who run  _ Rooster Teeth _ realize there’s people coming after them, they’ll never have a shot at this again.

This is his one and only chance.

He looks up at the bar. The man is sitting there, swirling a glass, half full with an amber liquid and a few ice cubes. The man looks exhausted; tie loosened and suit sleeves rolled up. They reveal detailed tattoos drawn across the man’s skin.

(Ryan’s fortunate; tattoos are a slight turn-on, depending what the tattoo is.)

The man takes a long sip of his drink. It’s obvious that this guy is alone, drinking after a long day at work. Nobody has approached him, or even given him a glance. This isn’t the type of bar where you mingle.

It’s dimly lit, with soft jazz playing. The people who sit in the booths, at the tables, or at the bar, don’t talk to one another. They quietly drink, talking with the people they came in with. This man came in alone. He doesn’t talk to anybody and nobody approaches him.

Ryan takes the last two gulps of his diet coke, then he slides out of the booth. 

The man doesn’t look up from his drink when Ryan sits down next to him. He doesn’t even glance over. He just takes another sip.

“You look awfully lonely.” Ryan plays it up. He keeps his tone low and words slow, looking sultry in the low light of the bar. 

The man looks up. He looks tired; his steel blue eyes weary. He doesn’t say anything, and Ryan continues.

“Let me buy you a drink. You look like you need it.” 

This is easier than Ryan expected. The man doesn’t deny Ryan’s offer, or tell Ryan to fuck off. Instead, he lets Ryan wave the bartender over and order another of whatever drink the man’s got. Then he adds on a diet coke to the order.

That’s where the man finally speaks.

“Do you not drink?” The man raises an eyebrow, setting his glass on the bar.

“Not a drop.” Ryan replies. He scans the man once more. Up close, he can see how tired this man is. He’s got stubble on his jaw and his hair looks messy and unbrushed. His suit is crumpled. He looks messy, but not in the sloppy kind of way. He looks quite attractive, if you ignore the messy suit and untamed hair.  He’s got beautiful eyes, which are sharp as the man also scans Ryan.

“Then why are you at a bar on a Tuesday night?” The man takes on a teasing tone.

Ryan shrugs a little. “I had a date… But I guess he flaked.”

That is a complete lie, but he says it so smoothly that the man believes him. The man presses his lips together in a thin line for a second, then he nods.

“That sucks,” he says simply. He takes the last few sips of his drink, and just as he’s setting down the empty glass, the drink Ryan ordered for him is set down on the bar. He nods a little at the bartender, who doesn’t say anything before moving down to service somebody else.

“If you’re going to be ordering drinks for me, at least let me know your name.” The man is now turned more towards Ryan; leaving himself more open for conversation than he was before.

This is easier than Ryan expected honestly. He’s glad that it’s so easy after so long of not doing this.

“James,” Ryan smiles. 

The man cracks a smile. It’s gentle and warm, something that suits him well. 

“Geoff,” the man responds.

Ryan already knew the man’s name. Geoffrey Ramsey. He knew his date of birth, hometown, childhood home address, full names of all immediate family, present address... He had access to every single piece of information on Geoffrey Ramsey.  But he plays it off as if he knew nothing.

“What a handsome name,” Ryan says, his tone lightening with something flirtatious. 

Geoff laughs a little, and he downs half his drink in one gulp. Ryan’s barely touched his diet coke. 

“Speak for yourself,” Geoff gestures with his glass. “You’re like a golden fucking god.” 

Ryan can’t help the blush that comes to his cheeks. He laughs a little.

“Everybody always tells me this, but I don’t see it.” He’s fishing, drawing Geoff in oh so easily.

“Are you kidding? I don’t know how the rest of you looks, but you look like a fucking Greek god.” Geoff scoffs. He sets his drink down, and gestures with his hands towards Ryan.  “Puberty must’ve been a wonderful time for you.” Geoff jokes, and the two of them laugh. 

Ryan will admit, Geoff is a wonderful man to talk to. He’s got a small smile on his lips, one that twitches when Ryan laughs or smiles. He’s handsome.

“Was puberty good for anybody?” Ryan leans in, subtly. He leans closer to Geoff, brushing their knees together. “It’s a time I’d rather not look back on.”

Geoff nods, humming a little. He’s observant too, picking up on Ryan’s shift. 

“Agreed,” Geoff sips from his glass, and Ryan does too. 

Then Ryan leans in closer to Geoff.

“You’re awfully handsome… How about we take this somewhere else?” He offers flawlessly. His tone dips, slow and sultry. He leans into Geoff’s side, resting a hand on Geoff’s thigh. 

Geoff sputters out a laugh, taking Ryan off guard. That's not a reaction he expected...

“Holy shit,” Geoff snickers. “You’re serious.”

Ryan’s shoulders dip, and he’s completely confused on what’s going on. For a second he thinks he’s been caught, played by Geoff into thinking that they had something going on.

“E-Excuse me?” Ryan’s no longer confident. He’s suddenly nervous.

“I thought you came up here because you felt bad for me!” Geoff sets his glass down on the bar. His laughter is fading. “You sat down and started a conversation because you felt bad for the old man sitting alone at the bar!”

Ryan doesn’t know what to say honestly. Yes, he’s had targets believe they’re not beautiful, but never to this level! 

“You’re absolutely stunning, how could you be interested in some fuck like me?” Geoff says, a sad smile on his lips.

“You’re more attractive than you think,” Ryan says, in attempts to pull himself together. 

Geoff splutters out a noise, and he shakes his head.

“I think tattoos are pretty sexy,” Ryan has regained control, for the most part. He’s leaned back in to Geoff, his voice lowering. “And I think I’d like to see such a handsome, strong man like you fuck me.”

Geoff has gone serious. His little disbelieving smile has disappeared and his eyes have hardened. He lets out a sharp breath, and he looks up from his drink. Their eyes meet. Ryan’s ice blue eyes are warm yet demanding, and Geoff’s steel blue eyes are sharp.

Geoff inhales slowly, then he licks his lips.

“What do you say?” Ryan offers. Geoff nods quickly, downing the rest of his drink in one smooth movement.

Ryan leaves his half-finished coke on the bar, along with a couple bills to cover the tab. There will be change, but he wants to get out of there as quickly as possible.

They walk out close together, Geoff’s hand on Ryan’s hip. Ryan is actually not annoyed that he has to do this, for once. There have been way too many seduction jobs where Ryan’s really not into it but he plays it up like it’s the best sex he’s ever had. It’s usually not; but he has a good feeling about tonight.

 

They hail a cab, sliding into the backseat together. Geoff rattles off his address, and the driver starts to head across town to Geoff’s highrise apartment.

Nothing happens in the cab. They sit silently in back, practically cuddling. Ryan’s got a hand on Geoff’s thigh, rubbing small circles. Geoff’s still got a hand wrapped across Ryan’s hip. They say nothing for the entire 15 minute drive.

 

The same happens in the elevator. They lean against the back wall of the elevator, close together and quiet.

Geoff lives on one of the highest floors. Not the penthouse, but pretty damn close. His apartment takes up half the floor. There’s a spacious living room with a connecting kitchen on the left, and on the other side of the living room is a hallway that leads to a couple of bedrooms and a bathroom.

It’s a gorgeous place, all sleek and modern with one wall made entirely of floor to ceiling windows. It must’ve once been minimalistic, but Geoff has worn it in with relics of his life. It’s a nice clash of homey and minimalistic.

Geoff closes the door behind them, and Ryan changes; like a goddamn light switch. Something flicks on inside him, and he pushes Geoff up against the door. 

Hands cup Geoff’s jaw, and Ryan forcefully connects their lips. Geoff’s immediately into it; letting out a surprised noise that’s muffled by Ryan’s lips. Geoff’s hands sit on Ryan’s hips, but after a minute they slide down to Ryan’s ass. 

The kiss is intense; teeth and tongues are involved and it quickly gets hot and heavy. They’re pressed close together, nearly every inch of their fronts are pressed together. Ryan can feel Geoff getting hard against his thigh.

Then Ryan remembers that they’re wearing too many layers. He’s nearly forgotten why he’s here, what his mission is. He pushes his main objective away to the back of his mind. Instead, he pulls back from the kiss to start to pull off Geoff’s suit jacket.

Geoff helps, pulling away from the door so he can slip the jacket off his shoulders. He tosses it somewhere behind Ryan, hoping that it lands on the couch. The second is back is up against the door once more, Ryan is unbuttoning Geoff’s shirt. Geoff lets Ryan do it himself this time. He watches Ryan carefully, scanning the blond’s body.

Ryan was dressed nicely, but not as nicely as Geoff. He’s wearing a pale blue button up that’s a little tight. It fits tightly around his shoulders and arms, and Geoff can’t wait for him to take it off. Ryan’s also wearing a pair of dark jeans, but they’re on the baggy side so Geoff can’t tell how nice Ryan’s ass is. But he hopes to god it’s good.

Geoff softly hums. Ryan’s hands are warm, unbuttoning the last button then sliding the shirt off Geoff’s shoulders. 

Then reality hits Ryan. There’s a tattoo on Geoff’s shoulder. It’s the Rooster Teeth logo, but it’s just the black outline. He remembers why he’s here, why he’s undressing Geoffrey Ramsey, why he can feel Geoff’s clothed cock against his thigh. 

Reality hits him like a fucking brick. But like always, he plays of his internal crises smoothly. He hands settle on Geoff’s shoulder, one palm covering the tattoo. He kisses down Geoff’s jaw, then down his neck.

Geoff’s obviously into it, not noticing Ryan’s pause. He thinks that Ryan was admiring him. And now that Ryan’s sucking little marks onto his neck, he’s getting more and more turned on.

“I feel like this is unfair,” Geoff speaks for the first time since they left the bar. Ryan pauses.

“How so?” He murmurs against Geoff’s neck.

“I’m more naked than you.” Geoff says simply.

Ryan doesn’t pull away at first. His grip on Geoff’s shoulders harden, and he tilts his head up. Geoff is mildly confused, not sure what Ryan’s doing.

“How about you answer a few things for me, then I’ll undress for you?” His tone is sugar-sweet and low. 

Geoff knows immediately what’s going on, and his face hardens. He tightens his grip on Ryan’s hips, then he switches their position. He spins, catching Ryan off guard. He forces Ryan back up against the door. Ryan’s back hits the door with a heavy thump, and the shock of it makes him let out a soft, slightly-- _highly_ \-- embarrassing squeak. 

Geoff’s had people attempt this before. But it’s been so long since he’s had somebody try to get information out of him while fucking. 

“Fuck  _ you _ ,” he growls. He’s no longer friendly, and Ryan no longer feels in control. He’s actually  _ scared _ .

Geoffrey Ramsey is much more dangerous than he lets on. And all the other people he’s slept with have been easier jobs- they were some low level crime boss, but this was a man who is nearly invincible. Maybe his higher-ups were too optimistic with this mission, and now Ryan has to pay the price.

He should’ve waited until Geoff was more drunk, Ryan thinks for a fleeting second.

“Who sent you?” Instead of Ryan asking the questions, it’s Geoff.

Ryan doesn’t know if he should answer, or stay silent. Either way could end horribly, there’s really no good way this situation can end.

When Ryan says nothing, Geoff grits his teeth and he pushes Ryan further against the door.

“ _ I said _ , who send you here?” He demands.

Geoff’s intimidation is doing something for Ryan. He feels like melting into Geoff’s touch, even though he knows he  _ definitely  _ shouldn’t do that.

“F-Free Play,” Ryan rattles off, and Geoff scoffs.

“Those fucks?” Geoff scowls. “Jesus christ.”

Ryan doesn’t know what that reaction means. Frankly, he doesn’t want to know.

“What are they going to do?” Geoff continues. His arm is still pressed heavily against Ryan’s chest. It hasn’t moved at all.

“I don’t know.” Ryan figures he might as well be honest.

“Bullshit,” Geoff hisses. “What are they doing?”

“I swear I don’t-” Ryan doesn’t finish.

As Ryan speaks, Geoff’s grip changes. A hand circles Ryan’s throat and pushes Ryan’s head back against the wall. It hits with a light thump and Ryan lets out a soft noise. It comes out sounding like a whine.

Ryan doesn’t finish, and Geoff doesn’t say anything. The silence that falls is thick, and it lasts for a long minute before Ryan whines once more. It’s a weak sound. Ryan melts against the wall, and Geoff’s hand on his neck doesn’t loosen. It tightens, ever so slightly.

“Please,” Ryan’s voice is barely audible. Geoff knows  _ exactly  _ what’s going on.

“How about you tell me what’s going on, then we’ll figure something out?” Geoff speaks slowly. He’s no longer threatening, searching Ryan’s face carefully. He knows that Ryan’s not faking this, and he’s making sure Ryan is okay. He may be angry with Ryan, but he’s no monster.

Ryan weakly nods. His eyes have slipped shut, his head resting back against the wall.

“Why did they send you here?” Geoff prompts, and Ryan takes a few seconds to gather his thoughts.

“They didn’t tell me much,” Ryan explains. He takes a deep breath, trying to keep his words steady. “Something about not interfering with our business.”

Geoff’s grip doesn’t change, neither does his scowl. When he doesn’t say anything, Ryan feels panic rise in his throat.

“T-That’s all I know, I swear,” He stutters out quickly, and Geoff’s grip loosens a little.

“Sh, it’s okay.” Geoff murmurs. His scowl melts away, making Ryan whimper. He is nothing like the man that Geoff had seen at the bar.

Ryan had been a suave, handsome man who seemed like a total flirt. Now, he’s melted against Geoff’s wall, whimpering with glassy eyes. Admittedly, Geoff is attracted to both.

“Do you want to continue?” Geoff offers.

It’s been too long since he’s been laid, plus Ryan is a very attractive man. He’ll understand if Ryan says no, but it doesn’t hurt to ask.

“Please,” Ryan’s voice is soft as he nods.

“Good,” Geoff cracks a smirk. “We’ll figure out what to tell your superiors later… First I want to see you undress.”

 

The curve of Ryan’s back is beautiful. Geoff runs his hand down Ryan’s spine, causing the man to shiver. 

It’s such a beautiful sight to see Ryan on his hands and knees. They’ve settled themselves on Geoff’s bed. Ryan’s on his hands and knees, and Geoff is settled behind Ryan. Geoff hasn’t pushed in yet; he’s teasing Ryan by running a hand over his body while the other massages his ass. 

“Geoff, please,” Ryan lets out a breathy whine. "Don't be a tease."

Geoff laughs softly. He rubs light circles near the bottom of Ryan’s back. Ryan’s muscles twitch under his skin, his knees wobbling a little. 

“Fine, fine,” Geoff lifts his hand up, and circles his fingers around the base of his cock. He lines himself up and slowly pushes in. 

The quiet groan that comes out of Ryan does wonders for Geoff. Ryan’s back dips a bit. His arms are around one of the many pillows on the bed, and he wants to bury his face in it so Geoff doesn’t have to hear his moans or see his red face.

“Mm…” Geoff hums. He gives Ryan a second to adjust, then he bottoms out.

“I prepped you, but fuck you’re still tight,” Geoff drawls. His head tilts back a bit. He's just taking in the warm pleasure.

Ryan feels red hot embarrassment color his cheeks. He's not exactly the type to bottom... and it doesn't help that he's never quite been good at taking compliments. (Does being called 'tight' followed by some sort of pleasured noise count as a compliment?)

Geoff’s hips pull back, then snap forward. Ryan lets out a soft, sudden squeak, which makes Geoff snort. 

“Feel good?”

“Uhuh.” Ryan’s voice his muffled. He’s buried his head in the pillow, muffling his quiet noises as Geoff thrusts in and out languidly. 

Geoff clicks his tongue. He laces his fingers in Ryan’s hair, then tugs back. Ryan lets out another noise, coming up onto his knees. Geoff doesn’t pull him back really, Ryan just naturally comes back to rest against his chest.

“I want to hear you…” Geoff murmurs. "Don't hide those pretty noises in a pillow..." 

He snaps his hips forward without any warning, making Ryan moan. The fingers leave his hair, but Ryan stays resting against Geoff’s chest. The hands move down to his hips, keeping Ryan still so Geoff can move how he wants. Ryan tilts his head back, resting it on Geoff's shoulder as Geoff thrusts. Geoff nearly pulls out; he stills for a few seconds and the second Ryan starts to whine he snaps his hips forward.

Ryan lets out a weak noise. His eyes close, letting Geoff move and command him how he wants. 

“Mm… fuck,” Geoff murmurs. His voice is husky in Ryan’s ear, soft and deep and beautiful.  “Gonna cum soon… You’re so beautiful."

He had a sharp pace, and it begins to speed up a bit as he gets closer. Ryan feels close too- Geoff’s incredible. Every damn thrust feels like bliss, right against his prostate.

Geoff reaches his end first. His pace falters, and he lets out a sharp groan when he cums. Ryan tilts his head as Geoff slows, kissing and mouthing at the side of Geoff’s neck.  Geoff appreciates it, and lets out a quiet hum as he slowly pulls out. Ryan lets out a slightly annoyed noise, which Geoff shushes. Ryan had been so close...

“Lay down baby, I’ll take care of you.” Geoff encourages gently. Ryan obeys, kind of wrecked thanks to Geoff’s quiet, affectionate  _ baby _ .

Ryan settles on his back, near the head of the bed. There’s a pillow tucked under his head, and he’s nestled in the messy sheets.

Geoff pulls off the condom, tying it before tossing in somewhere in the direction of the wastebin near the dresser.

Then he turns his attention back to Ryan; settling on his knees in between Ryan’s legs. He wastes no time, placing his lips on the head of Ryan’s cock. Ryan exhales, his hands twisting up in the sheets by his sides. Geoff’s lips part, taking Ryan in slowly. He's hardly got a gag reflex; he can take nearly all of Ryan's cock in his mouth. But what he can’t get into his mouth, he has fingers wrapped around.

The pace is somewhat quick, Geoff bobbing his head enthusiastically; drawing soft moans out of Ryan. Ryan was already close, and with Geoff’s lips surrounding his cock, he doesn’t last long. 

“Geoff…” Ryan gasps. “I’m close-- oh _fuck_.”

Geoff doesn’t pull away. He keeps bobbing his head and stroking. Ryan soon cums, his back arching off the bed and a low moan leaving him. Geoff swallows, pulling away after a few seconds. 

“How was that?” Geoff smirks, sitting back on his knees. He watches Ryan slowly come down with a content look on his face.  Ryan is lying in the messy sheets, sweaty chest heaving. He looks absolutely wrecked, and Geoff thinks that they can come to an agreement after they recover… since Ryan was here on a mission, after all.

 

“Could we do this again?” Ryan is the one who asks, shockingly. 

They’ve taken a few minutes to themselves. Ryan went to the bathroom, cleaning himself up as Geoff changed the sheets. 

“Of course, if you’re willing.” Geoff looks over at Ryan. They’re both on their backs, laying naked in the bed. The fan is whirring above, slowly cooling them down.

“Yeah, I am.” Ryan nods. “This was really good…”

“If I give you my number, do you promise you won’t sell me out?” Geoff raises an eyebrow.

And there is the moment where Ryan remembers he was here to get information out of Geoff.

“Yeah,” he repeats. “I promise.”

He pauses, then continues.  “I’ll tell them I didn’t get anything out of you… and I won’t tell them about this? Like, us continuing to see each other.” 

Geoff nods once, then he sits up to grab his phone from his discarded pants.  “Works for me.”

Ryan sits up too, also grabbing his phone.

“Is it proper etiquette to stay the night?” Ryan jokes, and Geoff chuckles.

“You could stay, why not?” Geoff cracks a smile. “I’m a sucker for morning sex.”

“I like the sound of that,” Ryan smiles too, offering his phone to Geoff.

Geoff takes it and puts in his number.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't... feel like the smut was that good? Most of it is just buildup and my apologies.
> 
> Uh... in a little bit I'll be going on hiatus (since I wrote this four months ago) but if you want to see other stuff, hit me up on [tumblr](http://geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
